Akselerasi
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Janji itu... harus ditepati, iya kan? Maka dari itu, aku akan menyusulmu... dengan percepatan sembilan koma delapan ini / Oneshoot dari Toki yang udah lama hiatus! Mind to RnR?


**A/N:** Serasa udah bertahun-tahun gak nulis ya- /dor/ Uwaaa akhirnya Toki bikin fic baru lagi muehehe—

Hmm… Karena Toki udah 2 tahun gak nulis _fanfic_, jadi kalau ada yang berubah di gaya tulisan Toki maklumin aja ya minna-sama!

Sekedar saran, sambil baca fanfiksi ini boleh dengerin sebuah lagu dari **Mili** yang berjudul _**Nine Point Eight**_ dan _**Yubikiri-Genman**_! (Coba aja dengerin, nanti readers bakal tahu alasan kenapa Toki suruh muehehe)

_And everything that have been written in italic are flashback, okay? _Kecuali buat yang istilah asing muehehe

Oke, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer:** Apalah arti fanfiksi jika itu adalah bukan milikku sendiri? LOL

**Warning:** _Chara(s) death, suicide, no hope on living, random_, _typo(s)_ alur super ngebut

* * *

Petals dance for our valediction

And synchronize to your frozen pulsation

Take me to where your soul may live in peace

Final destination

* * *

**Akselerasi**

**Dengan percepatan sembilan koma delapan, kita akan bertemu lagi.**

* * *

Aku menghirup nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, dalam hati perlahan menghitung.

_Satu, dua, tiga._

Perlahan aku membuka mata, lalu mulai berjalan kedepan. Setiap langkah, perasaan gelisah mulai meningkat. Raut muka seperti apa yang harus kutunjukan? Apakah aku bisa menahan emosiku saat melihat wajahnya? Aku tidak tahu, dan sejujurnya tidak ingin tahu sama sekali.

Tapi, akhirnya aku berhenti di depannya. Angin perlahan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak _Chrysanthemum_; menyerbakan aroma manis. Perlahan aku membungkuk, menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Jari-jariku bergetar perlahan ketika menyapu pipinya yang dingin. Bibirku mengatup rapat – berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara pilu. Aku merasakan pandanganku mulai mengabur.

Aku menatap kelopak matanya yang terpejam, tertidur lelap yang abadi. Setengah akal sehatku berteriak ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk – bahwa hari ini tidak akan pernah datang. Tapi, kenyataan pahit menampar keras diriku. Dia sudah hilang.

"Rin?"

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan mendapati Shion Kaito menatapku. Jujur saja, aku benci tatapannya yang berduka. Raut muka yang biasanya terlihat bodoh sekarang hilang, tergantikan dengan keseriusan. Aku perlahan berjalan mundur, memberi Kaito tempat untuk melihatnya. Kaito melihatnya dalam sunyi, lalu mengacak perlahan rambut birunya. Dengan senyum pahit, dia berkata, "Apakah kau ingat ketika kau bilang akan hidup hingga seribu tahun? Dasar pembual," lalu tertawa perlahan. Andai saja saat ini situasinya tidak seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menjitak Kaito perlahan sambil tertawa.

Tapi, aku saja tidak bisa tersenyum sekarang – bagaimana bisa tertawa?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku dengan erat – seketika membuatku terkejut. Aroma kayu manis memasukki indera penciumanku, sementara telapak tangan orang yang tengah memelukku perlahan membelai kepalaku. Aku bisa menebak dari sikapnya yang seperti kakak, orang yang tengah memelukku ini adalah Shion Meiko.

Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini disaat situasi ini; dimanjakan disaat berduka. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka membuatku tampak lemah didepannya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu dia akan sedih melihatku tidak berdaya karena dirinya? Aku benci semua ini.

Tapi, dengan perlahan aku menangis dan memeluk erat Meiko – seluruh badanku bergetar.

* * *

_"Apa ini?"_

_Aku melihat sekumpulan bunga yang dia berikan padaku; dalam hati menerka apa saja nama mereka. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum._

_"Kau bilang tadi bahwa kau sedang khawatir dengan ujianmu kan? Jadi aku memberikan bunga-bunga itu agar mereka dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatirmu itu," jawabnya dengan suaranya yang khas, tangannya perlahan mengacak rambutku. Aku mendengus kesal – apa dia tidak tahu berapa kali aku menyisir rambutku agar terlihat rapi didepannya?_

_Dasar tidak peka._

_Seakan-akan membaca pikiranku, dia tertawa perlahan. Dan sepertinya tertawanya adalah sebuah penyakit menular, karena aku juga mulai tertawa._

* * *

Aku menatap tangan kiriku. Di jari manisku terlingkar sebuah cincin emas putih yang indah. Perlahan - dengan jari bergetar, aku melepas cincin kecil itu. Dibagian dalam cincin tersebut tertuliskan sebuah nama:

_Kagamine Len_

Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh begitu saja. Bukannya sebentar lagi kami akan selalu bersama? Tidak akan terpisah, dan selamanya akan selalu menemani satu sama lain?

Lalu kenapa dia pergi?

"Rin-_chan_…"

Aku mendongak, lalu melihat Kagamine Lenka – calon ibu mertuaku – menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Dengan segera aku memasang kembali cincinku, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Nihil, sudut bibirku seakan tidak bisa terangkat sama sekali.

Lenka-_san_ menarik nafas perlahan, lalu membuangnya. Dia mencoba beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya; mungkin untuk menjaga agar beberapa air mata untuk tidak keluar. Lenka-_san_ lalu duduk disebelahku, lalu menatap kedepan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menatap kedepan.

Menatap peti mati _tunanganku_.

"Sungguh… aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi…" Suara Lenka-_san_ memecahkan keheningan yang tadi menyelimuti kami berdua. Nada suaranya tidak beraturan, terdengar sangat kasar – tidak seperti biasanya. "Baru kemarin Len berkata bahwa dia tidak sabar untuk hari pernikahannya… Da-dan berkali-kali dia mengecek tuksedonya, dia bilang ingin semuanya tampak sempurna…" Suaranya terdengar pecah. "Ke-Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi…?"

Lenka-san terisak disebelahku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memeluknya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa – karena aku pasti tidak akan bisa menahan tangisku jika aku berbicara.

* * *

_Aku mengedipkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Kudengar suara tawa Kaito dan Meiko (dasar pasangan _stalker_!) pecah dibalik sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada._

_Apakah pendengaranku tidak salah? Tadi dia bilang apa?_

_Len menatapku dengan raut muka gugup. Kedua pipinya perlahan memerah – dan membuatku bertanya apakah mukaku sama sepertinya atau tidak. Perlahan, Len mengeluarkan sebuket bunga Lisianthus merah muda._

_"Ri-Rin! Serius! Apa jawabanmu?"_

_Aku merasakan pipiku memerah. Beberapa kali aku melihat sekeliling. Kenapa Len memilih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini di kantin kampus – yang selalu dilewati banyak orang?!_

_Aku menarik nafas perlahan._

_"…Baiklah, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."_

_Secepat kilat Len memelukku. Tawanya pecah perlahan. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya._

* * *

Kukira aku akan melihat Len memakai tuksedo putihnya di hari pernikahan kami. Aku membayangkan dirinya menungguku di altar bersama seorang pendeta. Senyum hangatnya menyapaku, dan saatnya untuk kami untuk mengeratkan benang merah yang akan selalu mengikat kami.

Aku tidak menyangka tuksedo itu akan dipakai untuk upacara pemakamannya sendiri.

Perlahan aku melihat sosok kekasihku yang tertidur lelap menghilang. Petinya hilang ditelan oleh tanah. Sayup-sayup kudengar rintihan pilu orang-orang yang pernah mengenal seorang Kagamine Len – menciptakan sebuah simfoni duka untuk mengiringi kepergiannya.

Kulihat Lenka-san jatuh berlutut disamping nisan Len, kedua bahunya direngkuh oleh suaminya, Rinto-san. Kulihat kepala Kaito tertunduk, buliran air mata meluncur bebas dari kedua bola matanya yang tertutup. Kulihat Meiko tengah merangkul Kaito, kedua matanya terkatup rapat.

Aku sendiri membatu. Aku masih membayangkan beberapa kenanganku bersama Len. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat – dan kepalaku seakan tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Gravitasi mendorong tubuhku untuk jatuh, semua energi lenyap seketika. Pandanganku memudar, kerongkonganku terasa kering.

Air mata jatuh begitu saja. Aku berteriak, memanggil namanya dengan pilu.

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.

* * *

_Aku duduk sendiri dipojok sebuah _café_ – setiap menit aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku menghela nafas, dimana lelaki itu?!_

_Kulihat piring kecil tempat beberapa serpihan croissant yang telah kumakan berserakan. Aku mengaduk coklat panas yang sudah separuh cangkir kuminum. Konyol sekali, bisa-bisa menyuruh aku (Kagami Rin yang terhormat ini) untuk menunggu selama tiga puluh menit._

_Aku menghela nafas, merasa kecewa dengan Len yang sudah kupacari selama dua tahun. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku benci menunggu 'kan?_

_Sudah cukup, aku akan pergi._

"Bokura wa yume o miru

taisetsuna dareka to

koyubi o musunde

hanasanai you ni…"

_Aku mendongak, ekspresiku kaget. Suara itu… Len?_

_Dengan buket berisi _cream rose, stargazer, _dan_ iris,_ Len tersenyum padaku. Tunggu, dia mengenakan jas? Kukira ini hanya kencan biasa. Aku berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan perlahan menghampirinya._

_"…Berhenti!"_

_Langkahku terhenti, wajahku bingung. Len menyuruhku berhenti? Kenapa?_

_Perlahan ia menghampiriku. Tepat didepanku, ia berlutut lalu menyerahkan buket yang ia genggam. Aku menerimanya. Tangan kanannya mencari sesuatu dari kantong jasnya._

_Lalu aku melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah, dan sebuah cincin perak bertahta ukiran batu sapphire._

_"Kagami Rin! Aku ingin kita untuk selalu bersama, maka dari itu menikahlah denganku!"_

_Oke, aku tidak tahu harus menamparnya karena sudah terlambat atau menangis terharu. Dan sayangnya aku hanya terdiam._

_Apa?_

_Mulutku terbuka, lalu tertutup. Aku bingung – seharusnya aku jawab saja iya seperti saat dia menembakku. Tapi, apakah benar Len orang yang tepat untukku? Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?_

_Aku menatap matanya, dan aku mengerti. Bayangan diriku terlihat jelas di kedua matanya yang indah. Tersirat kebahagiaan, keinginan, berbagai emosi yang indah. Lalu aku mengerti apa jawaban yang terbaik untukku – untuk kami berdua._

_"…Tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu, dasar bodoh!"_

_Aku menamparnya, lalu memeluknya. Aku tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajahnya yang bingung._

* * *

Aku menatap kosong foto dua insan yang tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tersenyum seperti itu jika dia sudah pergi? Kedua mataku perih, mulutku tidak bisa terkatup. Suara lirih terus menerus keluar – perlahan menghilang seiring kerongkonganku yang sudah sangat sakit karena terus menerus berteriak. Beberapa kali, Meiko mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Dan aku masih ingat Kaito berteriak, mengatakan sebanyak apapun aku berteriak Len tidak akan kembali lagi padaku.

Baiklah, jika Len tidak bisa kembali lagi, maka aku yang akan menyusulnya.

Aku melepas kedua sepatuku. Angin malam membuat baju hitam yang kukenakan memeluk tubuhku lebih erat. Aku melihat kerlap-kerlip yang diberikan mobil yang melintas. Sejenak perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang –

bahkan aku merasakan _euphoria_ yang dashyat.

Aku tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong. Sekilas aku melihat ponselku berkedip dan bergetar. Ah, apakah itu Meiko? Jangan khawatir, aku akan bahagia lagi. Sebentar lagi.

Tubuhku terjun bebas. Angin dengan merdu menyanyikan lagu untuk pertemuanku dengan Len.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi –

_Dengan percepatan sembilan koma delapan inilah kita akan bertemu lagi Len!_

* * *

_"…Kematian itu… hal mutlak ya?"_

_Aku menatap Len dengan tatapan heran. Dia berkata apa barusan?_

_Dengan sapuan lembut di pipiku, Len menatapku dengan lembut. "Maksudku, aku akan mati – dan kau pun pasti juga iya." Dia mengacak rambutku. "Benar-benar hal mutlak kan?"_

_"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan waktu habis, dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan waktumu juga. Tapi yang pasti, aku ingin waktu kita habis dalam waktu yang sama. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu," ucap Len perlahan, lalu tangannya meninggalkan pipiku._

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Aku memukul bahunya perlahan, sekilas melihat cincinku bersinar. Len menatapku dengan raut muka serius, lalu aku mengerti maksudnya._

_Kami tidak bisa terpisahkan._

_"Kau tahu Len? Jika kau meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusulmu. Jangan khawatir, oke?"_

_Len tersenyum, lalu kami menautkan jari kelingking kami._

_Bahkan kematian pun tidak akan memisahkan kita, bukan?_

_**Akselerasi – Happy Ending (?)**_

* * *

**A/N:** Buat alasan kenapa Len mati itu _up to your imagination_ yaaaaa - /dor

Huft… Jujur, one-shoot ini aja makan waktu sebulan muehehehe – gimana ya? Toki udah sibuk banget sama sekolahan orz Tapi tenang aja, Toki masih aktif banget buat sekedar baca fanfiksi disini, terutama buat pairing LenRin-ku tersayaaaaang – Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih banyak karena udah baca fanfiksi dari Toki! (atau sekedar nge-klik muehehe)

Daaaaan, sebagai pembaca yang baik, berikan Toki masukan dan kritik boleh gak? Gampang kok, tinggal ketik REG (spasi) - /dor/ E-Ehem, maksud Toki! Masukan dan kritik bisa lewat review!

Sekian! SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI YAAAAAAAAAAAAA -


End file.
